the beggining of a long friendship
by svtwin1000
Summary: the four first years are starting there new year as friends but will it stay that way..........................................................................................................................................................................


CHAPTER 1

Rose walked into school on September 1st, it was a hot, sunny morning. She was wearing black shorts, a bright red t-shirt, her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she was wearing bright, vibrant red flip flops. She saw her cousin Victoria, was wearing a black denim pencil skirt, with a baby blue t-shirt and baby blue flip flops. They were just about to go see who their friends Vanessa and Samantha (the only twins at Begley), who were wearing matching silk mini pencil skirts but different colors of t-shirts. Isabelle walked over wearing a pair of short green and pink shorts with a matching pink t-shirt. They all walked over to the class list and high fived each other when they saw that they were all in the same class.

They walked into class and saw a woman teacher in her early thirties writing her name on the whiteboard. The lady turned around and they saw that she had absolutely_** no**_ wrinkles and fresh water blue eyes with a short brown bob haircut. She said " Hello, my name is Rose Mooney and I`m you`re potions teacher. Professor Vachratsis and I will team teach science. Just to fill you in on Monday we will be receiving 2 student Professors. "

Rose raised her hand and asked " My name is Rose and I was wondering if the seating arrangement is already decided ? "

Professor Mooney answered with " No, because this is a tribes classroom and we want you to sit with people you are comfortable around. So, this afternoon or maybe even in a little while we will arrange it with you by getting you to list 6 people you want to sit with and at least 1 has to be a person of the other gender. First we are going to know each other`s interests by using tribes, drama and writing activities."

Rose and the others said " Cool, does this mean that we get to sit with our friends. Or do we have to sit with people that wanted to sit with us?"

Professor Mooney laughed fully without being snotty, and said " No, but if you ask for someone and they ask for you then you are probably going to be with them but, remember that at least one boy is going to be in you`re tribe or if you`re a boy at least one girl will be in your tribe. If you would like to speak raise your index finger, if you would like to go to the bathroom or get a drink raise your index finger and middle finger. If you need help raise your three fingers. " She started to talk rules, " All we expect is that you use attentive listening, appreciations, no-put downs, mutual respect and the right to pass in tribes activities. Also, if there are any issues with anyone else in this class or the other class, please just come to me or . OK, now we are going to do an activity called name wave in which we will tell everyone 5 cool things about ourselves. Then we will play 2 truths and a lie, the special bench game, Honey I Love You and bibbity babbity bop. Any questions,comments, concerns or convoltions?"

Rose raised her index finger, the teacher picked her and she asked" What is a convulsion?"

Professor Mooney said'' A convulsion is an argument or a twist of words in which confuses the person. Is that all of your questions, comments, concerns or convoltions? If so lets get into a circle. " Soon after they were all in a circle playing name wave, then the phone rang and she answered it and said " Well, it seems that we are heading to `s room but, he would like you to call him Mr.V . That man for Pete`s sake, by the way Pete is `my boyfriend` not really but that`s the old joke."

When the got to Professor V `s room a short boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to them And said "Hi, my name is Scorpius . You must be from. Mooney`s class seeing as there is a lot of you and all of my class is here."

Rose said " Hi, I`m Rose and you are quite right we are from Professor Mooney`s class. By the way this, Vanessa, Samantha and Isabelle. Maybe, you could tell us who`s who in your class. Well, the new kids anyway. I mean what`s the point of pointing out people we already know to us ."

Sonny said " I`m afraid I can`t do that you see we invited you guys over so we could play a giant game of name wave so I don`t even know anyone`s name. Then we`re going to start learning more about each other, I guess" Sonny shrugged.

Isabelle said" That`s OK. I guess we should have realized." to be continued ............................

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
